Wrong Answer
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: WARNING: This is a torture fic. That means it contains graphic descriptions of a character inflicting pain on another. Reader discretion is advised. OC


**Torture Fic with a little twist. This was a fic requested by doctor anthony. I wasn't given specifics so I was left to my own devices and frankly I enjoyed writing this. It was kinda fun. TORTURE FIC MEANS PAIN, BLOOD, and NOT VERY MANY GOOD THINGS. Oh and a mention of sexual activity though not heavy enough to be considered lemon. Hell I don't know, you can decide for yourself. **

**Yuck Factor: T.T it is a torture fic, do I really need to put this? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did a lot of things would have been different and it damn sure wouldn't have been on Nick. I do however own Xia. He's my friend. And one day with his help I will capture KAKASHI!! (continues to rant evil imaginary plots)**

* * *

Katara screamed into the gag. It was dark and damp, with a cool breeze rolling over her from the front. Her hands were bound together and then to her ankles. She could feel the bruises on her arms starting to form and could feel the swelling in her jaw with her tongue. She had woken up in this hell hole over two hours ago, with no memory as to how she got there. The back of her neck burned from the top of the skin down to her bone. She heard someone's foot steps coming closer. She pushed her self from the cold floor awkwardly and tried to melt into the rock behind her.

"Oh, don't tell me you are afraid of the dark, pretty bird?" She felt her heart leap into her chest as the voice rolled over her and drove into her head. Panic seeped into her brain as she recognized the voice. She could see the owner as clear as day, though he had yet to show himself to her. She could feel the intensity of his blue eyes staring at her, and the feel of his hands over her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to wake herself up. It was nightmare, he was dead. She shook the memories from her head. She jumped as she felt a cold hand wrap around her arm. Her eyes shot open as she stared up at that face. His eyes were so calm and his face seemed so friendly. She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't seem fazed as he pulled her into his arms. He carried her out of the dark. His cold skin was intense against the heat of her own bare flesh. She was visibly shaking as he set her down on the cold metal table.

She looked around frantically, the various blood stained instruments hanging from the walls, sending a chill into her. Her eyes grew wide as they settled on a water basin across the room. She closed her eyes and envisioned the water streaming towards her. She pulled it close, and wrapped it around her. As she opened her eyes, she didn't see the water. She had not been able to bend it. She narrowed her eyes as she tried again.

"It is a futile action Katara." Her eyes moved over to look at the man as he filled a syringe with a murky fluid. He turned to look at her with a warm smile. He walked over and ran his hand over her neck, causing her to wince as the burning intensified. He brought the syringe up and pushed the long needle into her neck. She stiffened up as she felt the hot fluid enter her and shoot through her veins. He pulled the needle back once it had freed the toxins.

" You were injected with a serum that allows calcium to build over the various chakra points, thus blocking the flow." His face fell into its normal stoic state as he walked over tossing the syringe in the water basin. He turned back and looked at her as he took a small blade from the wall.

"I just gave you a sedative. It will relax you." He smiled crookedly. "You are much too tense." She could feel her stomach turning in her gut as he walked back over to her. He ran the sharp blade between her hand and feet separating the rope that bound them together. She brought her arms up and swung at him; he moved bringing his arm up in the process. She screamed into the cloth as her flesh drove over the blade half way between the bend of her arm and her hand and out the other side, the tip scratching the other arm. He released his grip on the blade and looked at her with a flat glare. She screamed again as the blood ran down her arms. He looked over the blade and looked up at her with a smile.

"That was a relatively good swing, though not very pleasant for you." He stated as he further examined the blade. It had driven itself between bones, slicing through the muscle tissue. He moved down close to her feet bringing a metal clamp over the side of the table. She pulled her legs up but that earned her a tired look from him. He grabbed her ankle bindings and tried to pull her legs down, but the toxin hadn't set in yet allowing her to resist. He looked at her flatly.

"You do not want me to straighten your legs. It would be wised if you did it on your own." She shook her head. She was not going to be strapped down. He shook his head and looked down at the side of the table pressing a small button. She screamed as a spring triggered metal spike slammed into the small of her back. She arched as the spike hit bone. He shook his head as he calmly pulled her legs down as she had forgotten her resistance in the intense onslaught of pain. He broke the bindings and locked the clamp down on her feet. He moved over and jerked the spike out of her back folding it back down into the table. He pulled a small drawer open from the side of the table and pulled out a cloth. He covered the bloody gash as he forced her to lie down. Tears streamed down her face as pressure was put on the gash. She blinked up at him as the hatred filled her. He merely looked down at her and shook his head.

"Bad things happen when you fight." He hissed as he ran his finger over the hilt of the blade. He pulled a clamp up and locked it down over her neck. He watched as her rigidity seemed to wash away from her as the toxins finally took affect. She looked up at him as he pulled the gag from her mouth. He looked over the cloth noticing the pink stains. He looked back at the girl's mouth and could see where she had rubbed her mouth raw to the point of bleeding. Her arms were at an angle above her chest as he moved to the blade. He wrapped his long fingers around the handle and began to twist the wide blade. Katara screamed out as the bones began to bend as the width of the blade pushed against them. Xia narrowed his eyes and jerked the blade out after turning it ninety degrees. He took the bloodied blade and cut the bindings on her hands, then walked around the table to the other side. She wrapped her hand around her arm where the crimson flow was gushing.

Xia grabbed the girl's hand and forced it down to her side where he fasted another clamp around her elbow. He moved around the table again. He took her injured arm in his hand and pulled it straight out from her body. He watched her face as he moved it towards her head, while pulling her arm in a downward motion. Katara whimpered as her shoulder began to strain. The pressure pulsed in her finger tips as the ball started to slip in the socket. A smile curled over his face as he quickly jerked her arm down and back. Katara screamed as the fiery pain shot down her arm and through the truck of her body as the shoulder popped and the tissue tore.

"You son of a bitch." Xia smiled as he clamped her arm to the table.

"Why yes, my dear. How did you know?" He laughed as a blade materialized in his hand. He gently placed the tip of the blade against her side. He walked around her pulling the blade along her skin just enough to leave a red whelp but with not enough pressure to pierce the skin.

"So you were finally able to succeed. You're precious avatar defeated the fire nation and ended the war." He set the tip of the blade against her round bulge on her stomach. "And you made your choice in men." Katara strained against the toxins working through her body. Xia stopped and placed the blade on her temple.

"Release me." Xia smiled at her arrogance.

"Do you think I went through the trouble of tracking you down and the hours of waiting to make you my prisoner after a total of four years since our last meeting, just to release you?" He pushed the tip of the blade piercing the skin. A softness rolled over his eyes as he brought his cold hand up to cover her stomach. He looked down the length of her torso and smiled as he felt the small push against his hand. "You must be very afraid..."He turned his ice eyes back to look at her. "..of what the toxins are doing to your unborn child." Katara's swollen eyes snapped open. But as she started to move drove the blade deeper into her skin. Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Please..." Xia shook his head.

"You took my life from me Katara. You and your friends. I think a little revenge is due me. Surely you remember what happened to the last woman that cost me my life." Katara felt the terror run through her as his hand tightened over her stomach. He pulled his hand back and slashed the blade down the side of her face. He walked down to the end of the table, the blade disappearing as it appeared. He ran his hands gently over her feet, causing her feet to tense. He pushed his fingers between her toes and ran the tips of his finger nails down the arch of her foot. He moved his hand and snapped her smallest toe to the side with a crack. She could feel the blood rushing to the break as she bit back the urge to scream. He watched her squirm and fight back that insistent feeling to relinquish that suppressed scream, as he proceeded to snap each over toes back, giving enough time in between for the pain to flare.

"What did you do for Teo I wonder? Did you think of the boy at all after you started your happy life with the most powerful man in the world?" She closed her eyes as she tired to block him out. Xia pulled a large mallet from under the table, along with a large spiked nail. He looked up at her as he set the tip of the nail on the rise of her knee.

"Had it even touched your mind that you could have given him the ability to walk as a normal man?" Katara opened her eyes and tried to speak through the tears.

"I couldn't heal ...him" Xia shook his head.

"Wrong answer." He said and slammed the mallet onto the nail, driving the metal with forced through her kneecap and slicing through the back of her knee with a clank as it hit the metal table. She arched her back as the toxins began to where off. He looked at her blankly as he pulled another spike from the table. He set it against her leg just on top of her lower leg.

"All he would have needed..." He sat as he slammed the mallet down sending the spike through the the bone and muscle as a spray of blood shot up splashing in his face. "..was for someone to break his legs, and heal them back." She felt her heart beat as a pain slammed into her stomach, rolling over the expanse of her swollen bulge down to her sides and directly into her back. She felt the pain moved to her waist and down her her legs.

"And then there was the man, that purely because of your uncertainty in your self and in your feelings, tore his heart out." He said as he walked across the room. He pulled a long iron rod from a furnace and returned to her as the end glowed a bright orange. He brought his hand up and set the metal down on her chest, just over her left breast above her heart. The skin sizzled as the freezing sensation sunk through her, quickly being taken over by the burning pain. He ripped the metal back, taking the top layer of skin with it. She screamed as she started to thrash the waves of pain coursing through her from the burn, and from the pangs that started to hammer intensely on her lower stomach. He smiled down at her as he ran his hand over the raw bleeding burn, in the shape of an x.

"You see the muscle relaxer wore off. I only gave you a tiny amount so that I could restrain you. If I would have given you too much, I would have killed your child..." He turned to look down at her lower regions as a clear liquid began to drip from the table, then flow as more poured out of her. "Also I would not have been able to induce your labor." He looked at her as she writhed the contractions working from intense pain to dull ache, just in time for another one to take over.

"Do you regret your life with the Avatar? Do you wish in the darker parts of your mind that you would have chosen the prince instead?" He moved over to the other side of the room his back to her, his long white hair streaming down his back. He turned around with a large needle in his hand with a transparent orange liquid. He shook it as she looked over at him

"Please...Dexia..." He shook his head.

"Tell me, Katara. Answer this one question. If you get it correctly I will deliver your child healthy and safe, and heal your wounds, releasing you back to your husband." She started at him as she narrowed her eyes biting on her lip as a contraction worked through her body. She felt the skin pop under her teeth and the bitter taste of blood fill her mouth. He leaned down on his elbows holding the needle against her neck slightly. He propped his head up on the free hand and looked at her.

"Where is your husband now?" She blinked at him as she fought back the urge to scream. The swelling and discoloration of her feet signaled an impending infection and the numb burning of her shoulder let her know that her body was attempting to knit itself, regardless of the improper placing of the bones. She could feel the shredded muscles in her leg twitch as another contraction forced her eyes closed. She opened her mouth to answer him, as he did the blood streamed down from the corner of her lips.

"He's in Omashu, to...visit...with King Bumi." Xia shook his head as he pushed the needle into her neck. He pushed the plunger down sending the cold fluid deep into her vein.

"Wrong again Katara." Panic settled into her chest as she started to thrash wildly. She snapped her eyes open as she felt a gag tear at the back of her throat. Her body began to jolt as waves of convulsions over took her. The world began to grow dim as the pain seemed to fade. She closed her eyes as her body grew numb.

_Noises filled her ears. Sounds she recognized almost immediately. The sounds of two people making love. Lustful groan mingled with heavy panting rumbled deep into her ears. The smell of sex filled her nose as she fought to open her eyes. She blinked into the light and looked around the small room. She was in one of the inn's at Omashu. She frowned as she looked over her body finding herself in something that resembled a spirit._

_"Aang, SPIRITS!" She turned and looked at the sliding door. Grunts and the nauseating sound of bodies colliding rolled from the room. She moved over to the door she put her hand up to move it, but it just passed through the door. Curiosity and fright filled her as stepped through the door, feeling for only an instance the cold of the screen. She stared down at the sight before her._

_A pale body moved rhythmically into the small female beneath it drawing gasp of pleasure from the girl. Katara covered her mouth as the dancing blue arrows sped up as dark skinned fingers dug into those damning tattoos. Two long legs locked around the man's back just under the red sunburst at the small of the avatar's back. Katara closed her eyes as Aang's body sped up and grew rigid as he drew closer to his climax. She turned and walked back through the door, only to find her self in a forest. She looked around and took a step forward. Laughter came from her side as a couple came crashing to the ground in front of her out of the bushes. A raven haired girl pawed at the man beneath her. With a quick movement the man was on top, his pelvis crushing the girl to the ground._

_Katara stared with horror as Aang's lips found the woman's. They met in a crushing fierceness as their tongues visibly worked over one another. Aang moved his hips forcing the girl's legs apart as he ground himself into her nether regions. Katara turned her head and covered her eyes as the giggling and teasing moans filled her ears. She clamped her eyes shut and covered her ears shaking her head violently_.

Her eyes snapped open as she let out a crying scream. She jerked against the clamps and felt the pain rush through her from her various wounds. She felt her tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. She turned her head as she felt eyes on her. Xia sat in the corner of the room one leg crossed over the other. Her eyes met his as a wave of nausea hit her stomach. He stared at her blankly.

"What did you see?"

"YOU bastard! What did you do to me?" Xia stood up, allowing her to see for the first time the towel wrapped bundle in his arms. He walked over to her as he moved the towel away from the baby's face.

"I merely injected you with a mind clearing serum. Your subconscious showed you what you had refused to accept. You knew from the change in his behavior and his smell that something was off, yet you were so blinded by your false happiness that you would not listen to your instincts." He kl net down beside the table showing her the tiny creature in his hands. The sleeping baby was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He stood up abruptly and moved the baby into one arm. She stared at him as the burning sensations rolled over her. A blade appeared in his hand as he bent over her. He placed the edge against the far side of her neck.

"Dexia please!" Xia looked down at her with a softness in his eyes.

"Perhaps, pretty bird, you should have watched your life a little more closely." She started to scream but her voice was lost into a gurgle as he jerked the blade across her neck. He turned as the blood sprayed out, shielding the baby. Katara felt the hot fluid flowing out of her, as she gasp for breath, her mouth filling with that crimson flood. The world started to grow dark as the life left her.

* * *

Katara sat up with a painful gasp. She brought her hand up and wiped the sweat from her face. She threw the blankets off of her as she stood up. Her hands went instinctively down to cover her small beginning bump. She tried to catch her breath as took deep breaths. Her heart was speeding in her chest as she ran over to the mirror on the wall. She looked over her reflection. Dark circles hung under her eyes, but no blood, cuts or wounds of any type could be found. She let out a breath as she shivered. She pulled her gown away from her sweat dampened body as she placed her hand in the small of her back.

"Katara...Are you okay?" She turned to look at her husband as he sat up in the bed. She walked over and sat back down on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"Yes...I just had a bad..." She stopped and jerked around to look at him. She grabbed him and slammed him back on the bed, her hands pinning his shoulders to the mattress. Her eyes stared frantically down into his wide confused ones. She stared at him as her breath came out in choppy bursts.

"Have you cheated on me?" Aang frowned.

"What?" He ask quietly, afraid that if he spoke to loudly that the wrath of a pregnant wife would rain down upon him, literally.

"Have you been with another woman?!" Aang blinked at her. He shook his head slowly as he felt her hands tighten on his shoulders.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not...Katara, are you feeling okay?" She looked down at him and dropped her head. She fell over to the side of the bed and shook her head. Aang rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He wrapped his arm around her waist fanning his hand over her stomach.

"I love you Katara. I would never cheat one you. You're all the woman I need." He said planting a kiss on the back of her neck. He chuckled as he sat back on his pillow. "Besides I couldn't handle having two irritable women." He didn't even see the pillow coming at him.


End file.
